In a well-known skein winding machine with which this invention is concerned and as described in Swiss Patent Specification No. 557,779, the bands must each be pushed by hand each time onto the banding flaps. This is an awkward and time-consuming process and requires the constant presence of an operator at the machine who continuously applies bands at the proper moment in time at several winding locations provided beside one another on the machine.